


No Phones in the Cinema

by dreameh



Series: Oneshots [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based off real events, He is great boyfriend, I meant swearing, M/M, Not much sweaeing, Rated teen for swearing, Ushijima is pure, ffs, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Tendou Satori was always a weird person, Ushijima Wakatoshi knew this. From his unpredictable blocking style to his almost sadistic comments, nothing really startled him anymore. The one thing he regrets doing is letting his boyfriend talk to him about Shounen Jump and all the anime he watches. Now he's stuck forever in the hell that is Tendou's obsession.





	

Tendou was on the edge of his seat throughout the pre-movie advertisements. Wakatoshi remembered that he saw something to do with the new Disney movie and the live action Beauty and the Beast movie, but he wasn't paying attention to that. His full attention was on the boy sitting next to him. Mesmerised by anything and everything animated, Tendou had invited him to see a new animated movie called Your Name and because Wakatoshi seemed to be the only one who cared about Tendou's anime and manga obsession, he was the one who went along with him. 

Tendou's gasp brought him back to reality "It's starting!" he shout whispered and Wakatoshi smiled at him before paying attention to the screen. "It's so beautiful." Tendou whispered, seemingly breathless by the stunning animation. There wasn't much dialogue happening so Tendou's undivided attention was on the animation and how pretty it was. Every few seconds he muttered either "So pretty." or "It's beautiful." and once the scenery changed to a bedroom, there was a phone that was heard ringing.

"Okay, who the fuck didn't turn their phone on silent? Which bitch is ruining this shit? I will literally fucking cut-" Tendou snarled, mainly talking to himself about this as he craned his neck to see who was in front of them with a ringing phone, not realising that there was nobody in front of them. Then the screen showed a ringing phone and Tendou let out a surprised "Oh." before going silent. Wakatoshi snickered as he looked at Tendou in shame.

If it wasn't dark, he would've seen Tendou's face, bright red to match his hair. Ironically, Tendou seemed to find his own misfortune hilarious and was trying not to laugh. Overcome by the humour of the situation, Wakatoshi tried to stifle his laughter. Tendou seemed to think that Wakatoshi trying not to laugh was funny so he was trying even harder not to laugh. 

Seemingly calm now, Tendou got some popcorn out of the box and as he ate it, he began to laugh and choked on the popcorn, which made him laugh harder as he coughed. Wakatoshi, however, finally managed to stifle his laughter and turned to continue watching the movie to prevent more laughter.

Another memorable moment was when one of the characters said that the main character and their sister would have to sacrifice something to return from holy ground considered to be the underworld. In an almost demonic voice, Tendou made his offer of 'Your souls'. Some people that were a few seats away from the two laughed at the statement. 

Throughout the movie, Tendou's offhand comments humoured Wakatoshi greatly and when Wakatoshi was crying slightly near the end, Tendou was completely stone faced, which was an unnatural occurrence. Normally it was the opposite. 

After the movie finished, they went to a burger place that Tendou loved for dinner and sat there talking until after the store was meant to close. They ended up leaving that store to allow the staff to close down. By that time they had left and started to walk back to Shiratorizawa, it was 10pm and now all they needed to do was convince the security guard at the dorms to let them off for returning so late.

Although they got in major trouble, Wakatoshi had to admit that it had been a quite fun night and he would willingly do it all over again. Tendou was the one to initiate the kiss before they split up and Wakatoshi had honestly forgotten that they went to the movies on a date. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kid you not this actually happened to me when I went to see Your Name with my best friend. In this situation, I was Tendou and she was Ushijima. However, it wasn't anything romantic. 
> 
> I have a tumblr if you wish to talk to me!  
> dreameh-413 is my normal blog  
> bokuto-stole-my-heart is my haikyuu blog


End file.
